narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) - to jedna z głównych postaci w Naruto. Dziewczyna w pierwszej części była Geninem , a potem awansowała na Chūnin'a dopiero w Naruto: Shippūden. Ino czasami pomaga rodzicom w kwiaciarni. Wraz z Shikamaru Nara oraz Chōji Akimichi tworzy nową formacje Ino-Shika-Chō (wcześniej tworzyli ją ich Ojcowie). Ino jest także medycznym ninja. Opis Jako młoda dziewczynka Ino była popularną i szanowaną osobą w klasie, każdy chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Jednak pewnego dnia poznała dziewczynę, z różowymi jak kwiat wiśni włosami. Dziewczyna miała na imię Sakura, miewała kompleks na punkcie swojego wielkiego czoła, każdy w akademii się z niej śmiał. Ino pomogła jej w metamorfozie. Podarowała Sakurze czerwoną wstążke, oraz doradziła że musi mieć odkryte czoło. Sakura była wdzięczna Ino i od tego momentu stały się przyjaciółkami. Natomiast pojawił się nowy, młody, przystojny chłopak a także ostatni członek klanu Uchiha - Sasuke. Każda dziewczyna w klasie miała do niego słabość w tym Sakura i Ino. Od tej pory byłe przyjaciółki zaciekle rywalizują o jego serce. Po kilku latach w trakcie Egzaminu na Chūnina, ich relacje się polepszyły. Osobowość Ino to osoba która czasami bywa zbyt gwałtowna i impulsywna. Jednak jest uczuciowa, i jak każda dziewczyna - wrażliwa. Ma słabość do Sasuke, najsilniejszego i najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w Akademii. Ostro rywalizowała o jego serce z byłą przyjaciółką Sakurą. Jednak bez efektu, ponieważ chłopak nie okazywał uczuć do żadnej z dziewczyn. Ino próbuje utrzymać swoją szczupłą sylwetkę, marzy o chłopakach, uwielbia zakupy. Była bardzo zniesmaczona, gdy Sasuke przypadł do drużyny jej przeciwniczki. Ona sama została przydzielona do Drużyny 10 pod skrzydła Asumy wraz z Shikamaru Nara i Choji Akimichi. Ino wygląda na liderkę grupy, zawsze nimi dowodzi, lub mówi co mają robić. Potrafi wyratować drużynę od kłopotów. thumb|left|Młoda Ino.Dziewczyna wykazuje odwagę chroniąc Sakure przed Geninami z Otogakure podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Widząc Sakure pobitą i niezdolną do walki w głowie Ino odtwarzają się złe i dobre wspomnienia z przyjaciółką. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia Ino ratuje byłą przyjaciółkę od opresji. Wraz z drużyną pomaga zwalczać wrogów. W tym momencie Ino prezentuje jej ninjutsu - Shintenshin no Jutsu, które używa przeciwko Kin Tsuchi jednej z Shinobi Dźwięku. Drużyna 10, rozpoczyna formację Ino-Shika-Cho. Jednak kończy się to na niekorzyść dziewczyny. Zaku mając na celu odbicie Sasuke, uderza falą dźwięku w swoją partnerke z drużyny (w tym przypadku Ino). Młoda Kunoichi w tym momencie doznaje uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Wygląd Kiedy dwie byłe przyjaciółki ze sobą rywalizowały to Sakura chciała pokazać kto jest lepszą kunoichi. Od tego momentu Ino bardziej zaangażowała się w swój wygląd. Gdy obie dowiedziały się, że Sasuke lubi dziewczyny, które posiadają długie włosy to natychmiast zapuściły je co można było dostrzec w ciągu kilku lat ich dorastania. Po zatym Ino posiada specyficzne błękitne oczy, długie blond włosy i chudą sylwetkę. W uchu ma kolczyk, który prawdopodobnie dostała od Asumy. Na nogach i brzuchu jest owinięta w bandaże. W pierwszej części a w drugim etapie Egzaminu na Chūnina kunoichi walcząc ze swoją rywalką, ścięła włosy. Chciała pokazać, że wygląd to dla niej nie wszystko. Po awansowaniu Shikamaru na Chūnina, włosy Ino podrosły jej do obręczy barkowej. W drugiej części, Ino nie ma już założonych bandaży. Jednak wciąż nosi na sobie fiolet. Ma na sobie krótką bluzkę bez rękawów - odkrywającą jej brzuch. Posiada również krótką fioletową spódniczkę z lekkim wcięciem. Na obu łokciach i na obu kolanach ma włożone 'siatkowane' dodatki. Jednakże nie nosi już dłużej opaski shinobi liścia na brzuchu jako pasek. We włosach ma włożoną czerwoną spinke. Umiejętności Techniki Klanu Yamanaka Ino cechuje się głównie technikami związanymi z kontrolą umysłu. Bardzo często używa klanowego jutsu Shintenshin no Jutsu, dzięki któremu wciela się w ciało wroga. Podczas użycia tej techniki ofiara nie kontroluje swojego ciała. Pomimo swej potężnej siły jutsu ma również efekty uboczne. Gdy użytkownik techniki nie trafi we wroga, wtedy jego ciało zostaje bez ducha - nie ma kontroli nad ciałem. Jedyną osobą, która oparła się jutsu była Sakura podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Ino nie używa tej technikithumb|Ino wykonująca Shintenshin no Jutsu. tylko na ludziach, stosuje je również na zwierzętach. Mogła to udowodnić podczas walki z Hidanem i Kakuzu gdzie wcieliła się w postać orła by wyśledzić ich aktualną pozycje. W anime Kishimoto daje większy zakres możliwości młodej członkini klanu, mianowicie Ino pokazuje swoje jutsu Shinranshin no Jutsu, które jest bardziej wygodniejsze niż Shintenshin. Shinranshin jednak nie wymaga od użytkownika wchodzenia w umysł przeciwnika, pozwala kontrolować umysł i ciało przeciwnika bez konieczności wchodzenia. Posiada również ciekawą i przydatną technike Yamanaka Clan Telepathy, dzięki niej Ino może komunikować się z innymi osobami poprzez telepatię. Medyczne Ninjutsu Ino nauczyła się medycznych technik pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą częścią Naruto. Retrospekcja podczas odcinka 'Trzech Ogonów' pokazuje jak Ino uczyła się medycznych technik wraz z Sakurą pod opieką Tsunade. Na podstawie swojej wiedzy o właściwościach roślin i kwiatów potrafiła tworzyć ziołowe lekarstwa. Tego typu informacje Ino posiadła dzięki swojej pracy w rodzinnej kwiaciarni. Zdobyła również lepszą kontrole nad chakrą, dzięki nauce medycznych technik. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Kunoichi pojawiła się już w pierwszym odcinku Naruto, jednak jej największym debiutem było to gdy wraz ze swoją drużyną wzięła udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności, Ino weszła w umysł Sakury by zdobyć poprawne odpowiedzi na teście pisemnym. Zdobyte informacje przekazała swoim partnerom: thumb|left|Drużyna 10 przed drugim etapem egzaminu.Chōjiemu i Shikamaru. W lesie śmierci Ino widząc Sakure, która ma kłopoty i chroni swoich chorych towarzyszy młoda kunoichi przypominała sobie chwile spędzone z przyjaciółką w dzieciństwie. Bez chwili zawachania Ino wraz z resztą grupy pomogła Sakurze w pokonaniu Shinobi Dźwięku. Drużyna 10 użyła swojego grupowego jutsu o nazwie Ino-Shika-Chō. Ino użyła swojego ninjutsu Shintenshin'a na Kin Tsuchi wchodząc w jej umysł. Jednak dziewczyna zostaje zraniona przez Zaku. Na odsiecz przybyła Drużyna Gaia. W walkach eliminacyjnych Ino mierzyła się z Sakurą. Walka była wyrównana jednakże obie dziewczyny zadały sobie 'ostateczny cios' pięścią co w efekcie dało podwójny nokaut. Po walce relacja między nimi ochłoneła. Później dziewczyna jest widziana na trybunach w finale egzaminu, gdzie oglądała walke pomiędzy Nejim a Naruto. Następnie wraz z resztą widowni zostaje uśpiona przez genjutsu Kabuto i nie bierze udziału w dalszych wydarzeniach. Mizuki znowu Uderza! W anime, Ino wraz ze swoją drużyną ratuje Naruto od Legendarnych Głupich Braci. Użyli formacji Ino-Shika-Chō by zatrzymać dwóch braci. Jednak nie na długi czas co w efekcie i tak wystarczało, ponieważ do akcji wkroczyła Tsunade. Kraj Mórz Później została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Naruto i Anko, i pomogła w walce z Misumi Tsurugi. Przywiązała jego ręce i nogi do kolumn, zostawiła go w pułapce -miejscu które się zapadało. Ino użyła Shinranshin no Jutsu na Yoroim gdy ten próbował zaatakować znienacka Shino. Kiedy Yoroi próbował zaatakować Ino, Shino go pokonał używając przy tym swoich robaków. Ostateczna Broń Ino pomagała Shikamaru ratować Temari. Ino w fillerach anime Dziewczyna jest pokazana w fillerach w anime, gdzie wykonuje misję wraz z Naruto. Ino musiała zamienić się miejscami za Księżniczkę Fuku, ponieważ była do niej bardzo podobna. Misja okazała się sukcesem, po tym jak Naruto odnalazł księżniczkę. Ino w odcinku pokazała tzw. "Inner Ino" (内なるいの, Uchi Naru Ino), gdy się wściekała, takie samo zjawisko przedstawiała nam Sakura ("Inner Sakura"). W odcinku 158, studenci akademii byli podzieleni na trzy grupy na jakąś misje, mieli również przydzieleni Genina, który się nimi opiekował oraz sprawował częściową władze w grupie. Ino została przydzielona do grupy wraz z: Sou, Kiri i Shimo. Część II Sasuke i Sai Ino pokazała się po raz pierwszy w części drugiej, po tym gdy Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Gaia wróciła szczęśliwie po odratowaniu Gaary. Ponownie się pojawiła po tym kiedy Naruto i jego drużyna wróciła z nieudaną misją, która miała na celu odratowanie Sasuke. Kiedy spotkała Saia szybko zaczęła się nim interesować, zauważając fakt że był podobny do Sasuke. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli na obiad, Ino dała mu wskazówki dotyczące flirtowania.Sai próbował okazywać sympatię do Ino i Chojiego. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Ino ponownie pojawia się, gdy sprzedaje Asumie kwiaty. Dziewczyna pyta się senseia dla kogo taki podarunek, było to jednak oczywiste, że dla Kurenai. Cytaty *(Do Sakury) "Dzień dobry, Sakuro". *(Do Sakury) "Byłoby wielką stratą, gdybyś nie rozkwitła". *(Do Sakury)'' "Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej".'' *(Do Sakury) "Kogo nazywasz "świnią", wielkoczoła ?" Ciekawostki *Ino jest skrótem od inoshishi (猪), co znaczy "niedźwiedź" '', stąd wzięło się przezwisko Sakury nazywając ją Ino-pig-chan (''pl. Ino Świnia) (いのブタちゃん, Ino-buta-chan). Yamanaka (山中) oznacza "wśród lub pośród gór". Imię i nazwisko pokrywa się z naturą, ponieważ dzikie niedźwiedzie w Japonii żyją wśród gór. *Rodzice Ino prowadzą kwiaciarnie, co bardzo pomogło dziewczynce podczas nauki w akademii. *Hobby Ino to robienie zakupów. *Ino chciałaby zmierzyć się z Sakurą. *Ulubionym jedzeniem Ino są wiśniowe pomidory, nie lubi natomiast sashimi. *Urodziny Ino następują jeden dzień po urodzinach Shikamaru. *Ino została chunninem w wieku 14 lat. *Ulubione zdanie Ino to różne słowa kwiatów ''(''Hanakotoba no kazukazu) *W drugiej serii anime Ino przechodzi szkolenie na medycznego ninja. *Jedyna wzmianka o matce Ino, była wtedy gdy Ino wychodziła z kwiaciarni do szpitala odwiedzić Sasuke, powiedziała: "Mamo! Wychodzę na spacer!" ''- jednak nie usłyszeliśmy odpowiedzi. *Manga nie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób Ino nauczyła się medycznych technik. *Ino jest grywalną postacią w grach takich jak: ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja ''oraz ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja. Jej typowymi atakami były to akrobacje związane z kwiatami oraz z dużą ilością Genjutsu. *W siedemnastym openingu Naruto Shippuuden, Ino była pokazana jak wraz z Sakurą i Hinatą walczyła z Konan, co jednak nie miało miejsca w mandze. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto